


It Was a Dark and Goose-Laden Night...

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [88]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Silly, Sleeptalking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.“I heard you talking in your sleep,” & “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”One stormy night, Sevarra and Zevran have a conversation... while she is asleep.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Reddit Prompts [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 8





	It Was a Dark and Goose-Laden Night...

The rain came down in heavy sheets, punctuated by the occasional deep rumbling bass that made a person’s teeth rattle in their head. Sporadic flashes of lightning would light up the sky for a heartbeat or two. To add insult, the wind was fierce and made the most annoying whistle. It was yet another damned rainy summer night in the backwater kingdom of Ferelden. Zevran found himself feeling rather irked by the clamor that kept him from falling into the blissful arms of sleep, and if he were lucky, a naughty dream or two. Not that he necessarily needed a naughty dream, considering what he and his lovely Warden had gotten up to not even two hours before.

He turned his gaze to his bedmate, feeling the smallest pang of envy at her ability to sleep through the storm. The assassin idly thought that the deep red of the blankets made for an alluring contrast to her black hair and alabaster skin. The bed was large, easily having room for more than just the two lovers currently resting on it, and had a sinfully comfortable feather stuffed mattress. Being a guest of the arl in his estate in the capital was a welcome change from the weeks of roughing it and camping in the wilds. He’d take sturdy stone walls over a thin canvas tent any day, especially considering the storms that he was informed were the routine for that time of year!

A massive rumble, one that made the Antivan’s very bones vibrate, rang out, followed by the longest flash of light he’d witnessed that night; it’d made him think of a noon-day sky for a handful of moments.

“Nngh. No. Stay away.” Her brows furrowed, eyes still tightly closed in sleep. Her voice sounded distorted, rougher.

Zevran tore his gaze from the window he was watching the storm from and propped himself up on an elbow, facing his lover. “Who? Who is bothering you, querida?” he asked, stroking a stray lock of hair from her face.

Eyes still firmly shut in slumber, Sevarra’s features imperceptibly relaxed in response to his touch. “Them.”

He forced himself to keep his chuckle as quiet as possible. His Warden spoke in her sleep at times. The amusing part was that she was capable of having conversations while in such a state. Not that she remembered any of it upon waking. The oddest thing was that she spoke with an entirely different accent from the one she used while awake. “Oh? Who are these fiends, hm?”

“Demons. White feathers. Webbed feet.”

Taking a painful amount of effort to not giggle, he inquired further. “Tsk, such nasty creatures. What manner of demons? What do they want?”

“Tiny rage demons. Want the garlic herbed bread.”

A giggle ran past his mental barricade. “Well, at least they are demons with good taste, no?”

“No! They can’t have any. Not for them. ‘s for the gnomes.”

“What gnomes? Why do they want it?” he asked.

“The ones in the garden. So they won’t eat the castle.”

He shook his head and chuckled, tucking a loose bit of her hair behind an ear. A pair of silver eyes slowly fluttered open after an especially violent roar of thunder. She gazed up at him, her mind clearly still trying to pull all her wits into a single pile. After a few moments, she tilted her head questioningly toward him.

“I heard you talking in your sleep,” he answered with a small smile.

She winced and sighed. “Damn. I’m sorry, Zev. Want me to go take the couch in the other room? I don’t want to keep you from getting some rest.”

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead and draping an arm over her waist. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway. The weather is rather noisy right now.”

Mollified, she relaxed and allowed herself to snuggle against his chest. “What was I babbling about?”

“You mentioned demons with white feathers and webbed feet,” he said while enjoying the extra warmth of her body against his. He could imagine the sneer that accompanied the grunt she made in reply.

“Well, geese ARE demons, when you get down to it. Waddling balls of hate and fury that can become airborne!”

After a while she shifted, coaxing him to rest his head against her chest. He let his eyes close while savoring the scent of the lilac soap she liked so much. Between the steady beating of her heart and the gentle caressing she lavished on his hair, Zevran soon found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
